In recent years, tracking of inventory of goods has become of increased importance. Inventory of goods represents a significant investment in capital. In addition to cost factors, other aspects prompting increased interest in tracking inventory include the increase in just-in-time manufacturing in which materials are provided by suppliers shortly prior to the time of use by the manufacturer of goods, as well as theft deterrence and inventory verification and auditing.
Various electronic and mechanical devices have been provided for tracking and monitoring of goods and containers. These devices include acoustic magnetic security strips and radio frequency security tags. These devices often are embodied in tags, pods, labels, or patches, having adhesive surfaces for attaching the device to the goods or their containers. These devices facilitate tracking and monitoring of goods and containers. The security devices are typically attached to the articles particularly susceptible to pilferage and improper removal from a warehouse or retail store. The security devices include a detectable sensor. One known type of security tag has a circuit that resonates at a predetermined detection frequency range. A transmitter provides electromagnetic energy that excites the circuit. A receiver detects the output signal from the resonating circuit. The transmitter and the receiver are located at detection points, often exits from retail facilities. As the article is carried through the detection point, the receiver signals an alert when an activated sensor device is detected. For articles that are permitted to pass (such as purchased articles), a separate device is used to deactivate the detectable sensor prior to passage. Other devices include RFID devices that communicate digital signals. In some known RFID devices, the signal is indicative of unique identifiers for tracking particular containers.
Often large retailers require manufacturers of articles to include tracking and monitoring devices within the containers for the articles. For smaller retailers and smaller inventories of articles, the tracking and monitoring devices may not be included with or attached to containers. In such circumstances, the articles may be provided with after-market tracking and monitoring devices. For example, electronic article surveillance tags are available with adhesive backing to secure the tags to the containers. While the containers are thereby subject to electronic article surveillance, the adhesively attached tags experience problems during use. One significant problem is that the tags, being on the exterior of the container, are susceptible to removal. Removing the security tag facilitates unauthorized removal of the article from the secured area. However, removal by a purchaser also causes problems. The covering to which the security tag attaches may become torn or ripped. The package with the security tag, or without such by removal, is unattractive. The security tag may also overlie or cover over ornamental graphics or text on the packaging.
Also, importantly, the attachment of an electronic security tag to an interim assembly of an article during manufacture lead to production and handling problems. The security tag projects from the surface to which it attaches. This causes stacked ones of the interim assemblies to gradually angle or tip as the stack height increases with placement of additional interim assemblies. For example, hard cover books assembled using casing machines receive an outer liner that attaches to front cover stock and back cover stock. Such interim assemblies are stacked for a second pass through the casing machine to apply an inner liner. Angled stacks make production and handling more difficult during manufacturing. Further, the protruding security tag may scratch the adjacent assembly, for example, when a feeder device pushes one of the assemblies from a hopper for processing and applying the inner liner.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for providing hard cover products with concealed security tracking and monitoring devices. It is to such that the present invention is directed.